106939-elder-game
Content ---- ---- Because they're boring as *cupcake*. Gold falls out of the sky if you know what you're doing. | |} ---- Exactly, Ive got more plat now than I know what to do with it, I've used CREED to top me off until next year What I want to see is some goal to have when I log on atm there just isn’t anything there and after all the talk of the great elder game I’m a little disappointed. I love what they have done with Wildstar and would like to see them keep it going. But atm I just don’t see that happening. I need a reason to log on, something to do that is fun and at the same time lets me advance my character, whether it’s leveling, getting new equipment or new skills. The dungeons are great and fun, but because of the time limit unless you’re in a guild group its hard to finish because someone leaves the first time something goes wrong. Also the timer makes no since to me at all, nothing else in the game has it so why should the dungeons. | |} ---- | |} ---- I love you. | |} ---- I think the raising of the level caps will come when there is an expansion with content to support leveling.. but this probably wont come out until long after the raids have been exhausted.. Last thing carbine needs right now is players is a couple of levels higher derping the current content. | |} ---- ---- ---- agree dont think we will see new levels untill next year, my idea is release 1 level a month( that takes a lot of work to complete) instead of 10 all at once that people fly thru in a week or 2 at the current leveling rates. my plan you wouldnt see anyone at level 60 for a min of 10 months+, and it can be slow leveling. plus by a year from now most guilds able to finish the raids will have done so anyway | |} ---- ---- I havent seen a game yet that doesnt have a level increase after the first year or so. more amp points and ability points to me would take away from the game, I play a SS and while the class has problems there are many differnt builds that can be used and picking and choosing your setup is part of the fun to me | |} ---- so far for me, its been PUGs guild I was in wasnt that interested in them. Looking for a new guild now becouse I would like to raid and see them for myself. and PUG groups are bad as we all know. With out the timers I think more people would stick them out to the finish and I dont see where the timers add anything to the game | |} ---- lol that would be fun | |} ---- Most games increase level to give you more skill points. Only difference between level and skill points would be an increase in level would make all current dungeons and raids useless while also requiring everyone to get completely new gear. Its almost like a reset on the servers. | |} ---- by the time everyone has gained 5 or 6 level ya the raids would be easyer, but if you save the new armour and weapons untill the new raids, dungeons, adventures at 60th level it shouldnt make that big a difference, also most of this game is about skill not your level and equipment | |} ---- Remember all that sick endgame in (pick any MMO here) that was live in the first 2 months? Yea me either... W* has warplots for the truly hardnosed PvP crowd / battlegrounds/ arenas / dynamic adventures / dungeons / crafting / scalable expeditions / housing / challenges up the wazoo / soon to be Vet Shiphands / open world bosses / dailies / collection ......... oh and for the hardnosed PvE crowd attunement and raids. Now call me crazy; but thats a metric cupcake load of content for a 2 month old elder game... | |} ---- True if all those where really what they claim, ok first I am not a big fan of pvp unless its with friends and even then would rather run a dungeon so will not coment on those as for the rest 1. the adventures are not really that dynamic. they were fun the first 10 times getting the loot needed and gold in them, after that not much reason to redo them 2. crafting seams to be the best i have ever seen(outside the world crafting in horizons). but Im just not that big a crafter. 3. housing- its ok to fill in the time between grouping but not to keep me interested in the game long turn 4. challenges- lol Ive done hundreds of them and I try to find the few Ive never done just to be able to say Ive done them all, again there a fun side item but not a big feature for the long turn 5. the vet shiphands will be great, cant wait for them to come out. but again unless they are trully dinamic they will get old fast Im not saying they dont have more todo than other games, lol out side of EQ dont think any game has been as fun as the time Ive spent in Wildstar. But I still feel that unless your a hardcore PVPer(and ive listened to alot of people complain about that) after 6 weeks at level 50 Im bored more than entertained when I log on. unlessd I find that good group for a dungeon | |} ----